<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne Kisses by Phoenixofslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117482">Champagne Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin'>Phoenixofslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve party, new romance - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Marcus catches sight of something very unexpected. He's always liked Harry, and now maybe, just maybe he has the chance to do something about that......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Let the New Year Slither In, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Draco's Den Let The New Year Slither In collection. My prompts were Marcus Flint and Champagne.</p><p>Many thanks to my awesome alpha and beta champagneandliterature, you are very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus Flint was astonished. He stood, polishing the same champagne flute for what was easily the fifth time, while he tried to think back to his schooldays. “I’m sure he wasn’t gay!” he muttered finally. Either Marcus had just stumbled upon the wizarding world’s best kept secret, or some new developments were taking place this New Year’s Eve. Either way, he was intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Finally accepting that the glass in his hands was sparkling enough, he turned to make his way back into the Three Broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>The queue at the bar had grown to epic proportions during his short absence and Rosmerta glared at him as he guiltily resumed his post. It took a full half-hour for them both to get the queue back under control. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?” Rosmerta wasn't exactly cross, although she had every right to be, she had been rushed off her feet while he had been distracted. Marcus flashed her a guilty look as he apologised again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Ros, something…. needed my attention. Her frown informed him that was an unacceptable answer and he nodded in acceptance. “It won't happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“It better not. Yes, my love,” she plastered her best barmaids smile back on as she turned to her next customer. “What can I get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes at her dismissal then hurried out to do a sweep of the pub to collect the empty glasses. He could use magic to do it of course, but the personal approach was more fun, especially given who he was now hoping to run into... As soon as it was unoccupied, his mind spun back to what he had just witnessed……</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been having a short but intense argument directly outside the back door of the pub. This in itself was nothing unusual, the pair both had dominant personalities that mixed about as well as petrol mixed with flames, but what had really snagged Marcus’s attention as he passed by on his way to the cellar for more champagne glasses had not been the shouting. It had been the way Draco had grabbed Harry, pushed him hard against the wall, and snogged the living daylights out of him for a full two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry for his part, certainly hadn’t seemed to mind, he’d kissed Draco back just as enthusiastically. Having made his point Draco had stepped back, smirked, then walked, no, strutted, cockily away.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the pub door he had turned back to Harry with a smirk of epic proportions. “I think I made my point there Potter,” he’d said, causing Harry to swear loudly, glance around to check that no one had seen them, then skitter away like a baby deer on unsteady legs. </p><p> </p><p>That had been when Marcus had dived back inside the pub, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be working. </p><p> </p><p>Who knew that Harry Potter was gay? For that matter who knew that Draco Malfoy was either? Marcus tried to rein in his overactive imagination as he adjusted his suddenly uncomfortable jeans and tried to view the subject objectively.</p><p> </p><p>It was possible they weren’t of course, it was possible that he had just witnessed their first kiss, but that hadn’t really looked to be the case. Draco hadn’t kissed Harry like it was the first time he’d snogged a man. While overconfidence seemed to run in the Malfoy genetics, there had been a possessive dominance in Draco’s stance that had informed Harry that he knew exactly what he was doing. No, Draco had definitely kissed another man before. The jury was still out on Harry though. </p><p> </p><p>Marcus finished collecting the empties, unloaded his tray, then reloaded it with champagne flutes and several bottles of elf made champagne. As he did the rounds of the pub handing out a free glass to everyone with a ticket to the New Year’s party his eyes searched the dimly lit room.</p><p> </p><p>He was eventually rewarded with a glimpse of untidy black hair and a flash of unreasonably beautiful green eyes as Harry turned to accept a glass from him. Was it Marcus’s imagination or did he still look flushed and on edge? Draco was nowhere to be seen. Either he’d left or he was in a different part of the pub. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a chance Marcus asked Harry if he’d seen him. Harry’s eyes flashed guiltily as he shook his head. “That’s a shame, he owes me a dance.” Marcus smiled as Harry swallowed nervously. Marcus hid his smirk, oh this was going to be too easy. He gave Harry his best smile, watching as Harry’s face ran through a myriad of different expressions. “Or,” Marcus deadpanned, “would that be inappropriate now? I had thought he was single but I won’t worry about it if you and he are-” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what do you mean by that?!” Harry’s face was a picture of embarrassed confusion. “We’re not, wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus considered the matter. What to do, what to do? Harry was no stranger to the Three Broomsticks, and Marcus had worked in here for the last couple of years, they knew each other well enough for light conversations, and Marcus had once offered a semi-drunken apology for his many attempts to knock Harry off his broom during school quidditch matches, not to mention one rather underhanded Dementor stunt, but this might be a step too far for their fledgling friendship….</p><p> </p><p>He decided to take the chance and to go for it anyway. He remembered Harry being in Gryffindor at school and they liked the direct approach, didn’t they? “Alright, I’ll be honest, I saw him kiss you. I didn’t know either of you were of that, shall we say persuasion, and now I’m curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Harry muttered, clapping a heavy hand to his forehead. “Shit! Is there any point in me asking you not to say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Relax, Potter, I actually wouldn’t repeat any of this, I value my bollocks and Malfoy would hex them off in a heartbeat if I outed him without his permission. You're both perfectly safe from the gossip mill. I was just intrigued. As I said, I thought you were both straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed heavily. “Malfoy’s technically bi, but he’s not interested in me in the slightest, we’d kill each other. He kissed me to make a point.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus narrowed his eyes with a nod, that was just the kind of thing Draco would do. “Did he manage to prove this point?”</p><p> </p><p>“When have you ever known Draco Malfoy <em> not </em>prove his point successfully? Let’s just say his kiss forced me to admit that I'm curious about men, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, noticing a queue building at the bar again. “I’ve gotta go for a bit,” he said, reaching out to brush his fingers gently down Harry’s arm. “If you want to explore that…. curiosity, feel free to give me a shout. My shift finishes at twelve, just before the fireworks.” With that he turned and walked smugly away, smirking as he left Harry staring open-mouthed after him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marcus made three more rounds with the champagne tray during the rest of the evening but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Midnight came and went and Marcus watched the fireworks with a group of friends.</p><p> </p><p>He was just leaving the pub with a disappointed sigh when he paused in slipping on his coat and looked up, straight into Harry’s uncertain gaze. Harry was leaning against the doorframe, studying Marcus intently. “Hey,” he said nervously as Marcus dipped his head in a nod. “Does that offer still stand?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a slow smile as his insides did a little flip. “Indeed it does. Just a sec.” He turned to grab a bottle of champagne from the stock fridge then turned back to Harry who looked like he might bolt at any moment. “Do you fancy a drink down here, or somewhere a little more… private?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry licked his lips, making Marcus swear softly at the sight. He’d liked Harry for years, but he’d never imagined that he might have a chance with him. But, he reminded himself, even now Harry was only curious. It was perfectly possible for him to change his mind and decide he preferred girls after all. “Somewhere more private sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “This way then.” He led the way into the back passageways of the pub and up the stairs into his living quarters. He ushered Harry inside, plonked the champagne down on the table then kicked off his shoes and stretched his toes luxuriously. It had been a long night. “Have a seat,” Marcus said, noticing how nervous Harry looked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus popped the cork out of the champagne bottle with a practiced flick and poured them both a glass. “Cheers.” Holding Harry’s eyes to test his nerve, Marcus clinked glasses. </p><p> </p><p>Harry broke the eye contact almost immediately. Interesting. Apparently, he could face off with Voldemort and not back down in the slightest, yet throwing a little sexual tension into the mix caused him to go to pieces. “You seem nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.” Harry sipped the fizzy liquid with a grimace. “No offense but I don’t make a habit of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I shall consider myself honored.” Marcus nodded and sat down on the sofa, leaving a place for Harry to sit beside him if he so chose. He didn’t. He chose the armchair opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose. It seemed like time to bring things to a head. “Alright Potter, what is it? I catch Malfoy snogging you into the wall, you admit to being curious, I make you an offer which you accept, yet you’re sitting there with one eye on the door.” Marcus tipped his head to one side assessing Harry shrewdly, “I make no secret of my sexuality, and I find you to be an extremely attractive man, so tell me what you want to find out, then I’ll see what I can do to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. “I don’t know what I want to find out, alright? Draco and I have been skirting around each other and the entire issue for the past year and he has apparently had enough. He reckons I’m bisexual and that I like somebody, so, as I said, he kissed me to prove a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“He certainly did that.” Marcus agreed with a smirk. “And skirting around any Malfoy sounds like a dangerous game to play. No matter what the reason.” </p><p> </p><p>“It hasn’t been intentional,” Harry admitted, leaning back in his armchair as he drained his glass. “Nor is it specific to him. I’m giving him second looks because I find him attractive, but I also find you attractive. That's why I say I'm curious. There has to be something going on. I find men in general attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned as he summoned the champagne bottle over. He patted the seat beside him and after a moments hesitation  Harry moved. “You find me, attractive, Potter? Did I just hear you right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Harry said at length, holding out his glass for a refill, “I think it must be a Slytherin thing, that built-in cockiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it is.” Marcus quirked an eyebrow as Harry flushed. “Although I prefer to describe it as confidence myself.” He sent the champagne bottle back to the table and fixed Harry in his gaze as he took a sip then slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Things were looking promising. Harry’s breathing was quickening and his eyes were growing dark as they fixated on Marcus’s mouth. Marcus wondered how much to push, and how quickly. He made a show of adjusting his trousers, trying not to smile as Harry gasped softly. </p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned forwards, took the glass from Harry’s hand, then placed it on the table. “Like what you’re seeing there do you?” He wasn’t prepared for the intensity in Harry’s gaze as he looked back up. It was as if now that he had made his decision, all of his doubts were suddenly gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I do actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled smugly. “Come get me then, Harry. I’ve liked you for years, I’d have made a move sooner but I didn’t know you liked men, until tonight that is.” Marcus could see the exact moment that Harry’s legendary courage kicked in, he was clearly still unsure about things, but it seemed that the time for hesitating was now over. </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I’m not in the habit of one night stands,” Harry’s eyes were blazing as he tucked a leg up underneath him on the sofa, “no matter who I’m with, and I don’t intend to change that rule now. So, you said you’d help me with my curiosity. Are you still willing to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Marcus was in danger of losing himself to those ridiculously intense green eyes. He generally liked to be the one in charge of his relationships but he could tell that it would be a losing battle with Harry. The thought made him harder still. He’d never been in a relationship with someone who would challenge him in that way before, and now that it was actually a possibility he wanted it more than he could have imagined. </p><p> </p><p>“One kiss then,” Harry said, “so we can see what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as he set his own glass down as well. Harry didn’t look nervous anymore, he edged closer to Marcus on the sofa and took a deep breath, clearly unsure of how to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus decided to solve the problem for him. He leaned across, caught Harry’s face in his hand, and turned it to just the right angle. He paused for a moment to give Harry a final chance to back out then when he didn’t, Marcus brushed his lips with his own.</p><p> </p><p>The effect was instant. Harry gasped as he moved closer, opening his mouth to let Marcus deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took advantage of the moment. He slid his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, tasting champagne and the lingering tang of the firewhiskey he had been drinking earlier in the evening. Harry was soft and responsive, time seemed to grind to a halt as Marcus continued to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment he pulled back, pausing to see what Harry would do. The answer made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned at the loss of Marcus’s lips. He leaned forwards, reaching for him and pulling him back towards him, kissing him with a newfound urgency that made Marcus’s pulse race. This time the kiss was frantic. They both gasped as they moved closer together, both of their tongues fighting for dominance as they kissed with a passion that neither of them had ever experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally parted they stared at each other in shock for what felt like a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus felt his pulse slowly calm as his breathing slowed. He straightened his rumpled clothes then ran his fingers through his closely cropped hair. He was struggling to believe how nervous he felt. He hadn’t felt like this in, well, in forever.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Harry, who looked equally if not more affected than Marcus felt. Harry was pushing his glasses up his nose and rumpling his untidy hair more every time he raked his fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>When Marcus couldn’t bear the tension any longer he reached for his champagne glass and took a sip. “Well?” he asked, doing his best to arrange his features into his signature cocky grin, “does that answer your question?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at him for a long moment causing Marcus’s heart to almost stop with anticipation. “Yes. I think it did.” Harry answered eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” it was almost impossible for Marcus to keep his disaffected look in place, he was sure Harry could see straight through it anyway, Marcus had never mastered the art of occlumency.</p><p> </p><p>“It would appear that Draco was right. I’ve never felt anything like that.” Harry admitted after yet another pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” Marcus finally dropped his mask of indifference and grinned. “That was fucking amazing Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as Marcus refilled their glasses with more champagne. “Yes.” Harry agreed, “it was.” He took the glass and they toasted each other before turning to face one another again. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Marcus said, feeling his pulse race with unbidden nerves yet again, “you said you don’t do one night stands, and much as I’d love to take you to bed right now I’d hate to compromise your principles.” He grinned as Harry laughed. “How about it then Harry, can I take you on a date sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled softly. He nodded as they clinked glasses once again. “That would be lovely. One more toast then,” he raised his glass, “To new years and new beginnings. Happy New Year.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled. “To new years and new beginnings,” he confirmed. “Happy New Year Potter, let's hope the next one brings us something good.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled as Marcus pulled him close again and they lost themselves once more in a heart-stopping kiss. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>